


Marilili the Cute Little Ghost Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marilili Fics [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Creepy Dolls, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, Horror, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other, Pastel Gore, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The fanfiction tells the macabre, humorous adventures of the title character, a ghost girl named Marilili, and her friends.





	1. The New Toy

[Nickelodeon and Mexopolis Presents and creepy piano music is playing]

[Marilili the cute little ghost girl]

[Baby laughing]

[Marilili smiles]

[Baby cooing]

Marilili: Aww i want one.

[Baby laughing]

Marilili: Bye bye [She walks to a pet shop]

Manager: Hello Missy can i help you find something.

Marilili: There was a baby girl who played with little things so you can played with it.

Manager: Hmm maybe you played with the little fellas.

[Dramatic music]

Manager: Just pick whatever you want

[Creepy musical box playing]

[Marilili picks a puppy and squeezed it until a puppy's eyes popped out]

Later.....

Manager: So you didn't find one.

Marilili: They're all broken.

Manager: Okay [Marilili says bye bye] what's so great about it [laughter] Broken, wait a minute what did you.....

[Marilili walks out of the pet store with a xolo.]

Marilili: And i will name you Maricia The Combination of Maria and Mauricia.

Manager: [vomits]

The End

[Creepy musical box Ring Around the Rosie is playing]

Creator Sandra Equihua

Executive Producers Sandra Equihua Jorge R. Gutierrez

With the Voice Talents of Marilili - Grey Delisle

Manager - John DiMaggio

 

With the Additional Voice Talents of

Grey Delisle

Character Design Supervisor Jorge R. Guitierrez

 

Character Design Katie Rice Sandra Equihua 

Location and Prop Design Supervisor Roman Laney

 

Location and Prop Design Katrien Verbiest Kyle Neswald Narina Sokolova

 

Bakground Paint Supervisor Roman Laney

Background Paint Katrien Verbiest Kyle Neswald Narina Sokolova

 

Character Color Stylists Jorge G. Gutierrez Katie Rice Sandra Equihua

 

Main Title Storyboard byGabe Swarr

 

Animators Jezreel Carlos II Aaron Horvath Tony Mora Sean Szeles

 

Main Title Performed By Evelyn Evelyn

Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment

 

Animators Brent Barker Mike Rodriguez Bong Macarayan Bill Schwarz Steven Chang Denny Lu

Produced By Nickelodeon Animation Studio


	2. Marilili Promo

[Thunder crash, woman screams]

Announcer: In a world where people doing normal things until one day.......[thunder crash]

Marilili: Hi wanna go on a adventure 

[Thunder crash]

Announcer: Actually it's a show about a ghost girl who goes on macabre and gory misadventures with her friends.

Marilili: [laughing]

[Wihlem scream, baby laughing]

[Blood splatters]

[Girl scream]

[Thunder crash]

Inez: That....was......AWESOME!!!

Marilili: Uh-oh?

[Blood splatter]

Announcer: Marilili the Cute Little Ghost Girl new series coming in October on Nick.

Marilili: Aaaah!!!


	3. Marilili Nickelodeon Tralier

[Nickelodeon and Mexopolis]

[Creepy music box playing]

[Thunder crash]

Announcer: In a world of macabre, blood and gore and almost adorably creepy.

Marilili: [laughing]

[Wihlem scream]

Inez: Nailed it.

[Baby laughing]

[Blood splatter]

Inez: Are you sure about this

Marilili: You'll be fine.

[Inez puts the kazoo in her mouth and rides down the ramp and does the hyperbole in mid air much to the surprise of the crowd. Inez puts on the fake blood jets and then goes into a whirlwind spot throwing glitter everywhere from her hands]

Marilili: Okay it was impressive.

[Inez spins around]

[The mean girls got creamed]

Announcer: Marilili the cute little ghost girl new series coming in October on Nick


	4. Marilili Sneak Peek

Announcer: Catch a sneak peek on Nickelodeon's new mexican horror animated series [thunder crash] Marilili the Cute Little Ghost Girl.

[Birds chirping]

Inez: [talking to her mother on the phone] I know mom when i graduate from high school, i moved to a house that is clean, spotless, perfect and......[Saws a old apartment] [gulps] Sparkly bye mom [hangs up] 

[1930s creepy music plays]

[Inez open the doors] 

Inez: H-hello anybody here

[door slam] 

Inez: [grunts] Okay this isn't a good idea. [Inez gulps] 

[Inez sees a creepy escalator which takes her to a door] 

[Door opening and Inez turn on the lights revealing the Victorian era light green stripe wallpaper, red couch, skull vase with flowers, and creepy pictures of Marilili]

Inez: [gulps]

[Creepy music box playing]

Announcer: Marilili the Cute Little Ghost Girl new series coming in October on Nick.


	5. Don't sing a Macabre Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone got a 1920s creepy song stuck in their heads thanks to a ghostly singing showerhead.

The song starts during the title card; the episode starts with Inez sleeping. Meanwhile, a showerhead is singing in the background

~The day might be gray But you can chase all your troubles away When you're singing!~

"Oh No"

~So things may seem blue, But what does that matter to you When you're singing!~

Inez opens the curtain to find the ghostly showerhead with black mustache and yellow eyes with red pupils.

"Hey, don't you ever knock?"

~You're too loud, keep it down, Or you'll wake everybody in town With your singing!~

"Aww!" ~ You look rough and half dead Did you get out the wrong side of bed? Let's keep singing—

Inez rips the ghostly showerhead away and throws it into a trash can; she goes to the car

"Aah!"

~I've been ripped from the wall But it feels like no trouble at all 'Cause I'm singing!~

Inez' rival Brittany enters the gym and humming a 1920s creepy song while cheerleading.

"Aaaah"

Brittany started dancing,but she gets tired.

Calliope enters

"Eww, gross! Oh, someone should clean this up." 

A rat appears and hisses at Calliope, causing Calliope to faint. 1920s music then begins to play as Calliope begins dreaming.

Scene cuts back to reality; Calliope is being carried to the ambulance van

"That is the worst case of jazz I've ever seen"

"Is it contagious?"

But the doctor dressed as a 1920s man.

"Absolutely"

The van is infected with jazz; it drives away with musical wails, leading to Marilili talking with a baby girl at the Mall.

Marilili begins tap dancing with a baby girl.

Baby laughing

"Aww come on"

Inez passes by driving her car; the ghostly showerhead is still in the trunk

~I'm claustrophobic, I can't breathe She could've just asked me to leave But I'm singing!~

Scene cuts to a creepy teddy bear imitating Beethoven's 5th Symphony with a flashlight.

A mexican creepy girl opens the door, causing a teddy bear to launch into the ceiling fan; A teddy bear is splattered everywhere across the room

"Huh thought i turned the fan off."

The garbage truck dumps all the CDs in the dump, while Inez driving in her car enters it

~Cast off, thrown away But I won't let it ruin my day 'Cause I'm singing!~

Inez retrieves it from the trunk and throws it across the many piles of garbage

"Ah, oh!"

~I'm cold and alone And I fear that I'm not going home But I'm singing!~


	6. Marilili Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just draw Marilili intro.

Announcer: Catch a brand new series Marilili the Cute Little Ghost Girl [thunder crash]

Inez: Awesome!!

Announcer: Starts right now.

We then see the Nickelodeon logo which changes into something macabre with creepy music playing in the background.

Nickelodeon presents

Creepy musical box playing

Ghostly moan and woman screaming

The intro begin with a line "Puede besar a la novia"

Creepy girl laughing and thunder crashing

Nickelodeon Marilili The Cute Little Ghost Girl created by Sandra Equihua


	7. Inez's Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inez invites her friends to her tea party, but something's scary happens to them.

Creepy music box playing as Inez who was walking to a little girl who was wearing a red pinafore dress.

"H-hi y-you're invited to my tea party"

But a creepy little girl nodded which makes Inez shudder.

Inez invite her friends expect for her arch rival.

Later, Everyone was wearing tea party clothes.

 

Inez, Marilili and their friends were watching a mexican horror movie about a creepy doll tea party.

Creepy accordion and singing saw playing

"Legend says this tea party had dolls. Creepy, broken-faced dolls. They were on the table and became an important part of the game"

Thunder crash

 

"I'm scared?!"

"Mommy!!"


	8. School Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marilili, unfamiliar with the lingo on Earth, misunderstands when she hears that the football team is going to "get killed" and prepares a series of ghostly and spooky things to protect them.

Cheering is heard in the background. Cut to shot of Creepy Xolos banner; various captions on the banner read "PLEASE TRY!", "GO TEAM!", and "DON'T PLAY DEAD!" A beach ball bounces across the screen.

"Ay Dios Mios i can't wait i can't wait!"

Camera zooms out to show crowd of people at a pep rally.

"My first pep rally!" Marilili gasped "I'm so excited!"

Marilili bumps the beach ball, and a small ghost rabbit-like creature appears.

"When aren't you excited?"

"Shh"

"And now, Magdalena Martinez, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school."

The man got hit by a beach ball.

The spirit committee carrying Magdalena.

"Make some noise if you guys want the Creepy Xolos!"


End file.
